


The Need for Release

by Apollyona



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: But he won't admit it, Demoncest, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, M/M, Mammon has a crush, Oral Sex, Sexual Frustration, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollyona/pseuds/Apollyona
Summary: Mammon is experiencing a lot of sexual frustration and Asmo offers his assistance.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 121





	The Need for Release

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hi there. I needed some demoncest in my life so I decided to write one. Let me know what you think!

Ever since MC had been dragged down to the Devildom and put under Mammon’s care, Mammon instantly took a liking to them. Not that he would ever admit such a thing. Him? The Great Mammon? Smitten by a _human_? Not a chance in...well, you get the idea.

Since Mammon was unwilling to admit his feelings even to himself, it left him… frustrated. There were moments MC and him were hanging out in their room watching a movie and their head rested on his shoulder and a hand on his thigh. Shortly after the contact, he would excuse himself with stutters and blushes and leave to relieve himself of the frustration.

On one such occasion after leaving MC’s room, he ran into Asmo, the absolute worst person he wanted to see in such a _charged_ state. Of course the younger demon immediately picked up on the scent of lust.

“Just getting back from MC’s room, huh?” Asmo said cheekily.

“Nunya business, Asmo,” Mammon continued to walk past him.

“You know, I could always help you work through some of that _frustration_ of yours,” Asmo purred, but didn’t pursue him.

Mammon finally reached the safety and privacy of his room and let out a growl of a sigh. He thought back to what Asmo told him, about him being willing to “help” him, and his hardened cock twitched slightly. Mammon shook his head and opted to take a cold shower instead of thinking about MC or the temptation from his lust-filled brother.

Mammon shivered under the frigid stream of water barreling down on him. While his body receded from the cold, his mind was still concocting sinful scenarios. Asmo would be the easiest choice, he was trying to reason with himself. No chance of rejection since _he_ was the one to offer his expertise to the older demon, but his embarrassment over the issue was fighting with his pride over giving in. Did he really want Asmo to hold this kind of thing against him? Would he?

While mulling over these thoughts in his head, one hand moved to change the temperature of the water to something a bit _steamier_ and the other trailed down to start stroking himself. Consequences be damned.

 _So much for the cold shower_ , Mammon thought.

* * *

A bit later, Mammon rapped on the younger Avatar’s door softly a few times. He heard a faint response giving permission to enter the room.

“Oh? Mammon? What brings you here to my lovely abode?” The Avatar practically sung.

True to his title, Asmo could always feel the waves of lust coming off Mammon and this time was no exception. He was never really the honest type when it came to admitting his feelings for anyone else, nevertheless a human, so his frustrations were left to stew. Even after trying to exorcise this energy from his body, he still felt like he was on fire and needed help to put it out.

Mammon looked away from Asmo’s knowing gaze, hoping he didn’t have to say what he was there for. Thankfully for him, Asmo took the hint and lead Mammon further into his room. Asmo had Mammon sit down on his bed while he stood in front of him, hands resting on the older demon’s thighs.

“This is what you came here for, right?” Asmo purred.

Mammon nodded his head, no longer able to look at Asmo out of embarrassment.

Asmo sunk down to his knees and rubbed Mammon’s thighs, moving higher up until they reached the unmistakable bulge underneath his belt buckle. Undoing his belt and unzipping his pants, Asmo brought out the hard, throbbing rod of flesh while Mammon let out a gasp followed by a shaky sigh and leaned back on his elbows.

Asmo’s sinful tongue ran across the length of his member, eliciting shudders from Mammon. Asmo toyed with the head of his cock with skilled laps of his tongue. He slowly wrapped his unholy mouth around his tip, tongue sinfully dancing around it. This finally evoked a loud moan from the Avatar of Greed. He sank back further into Asmo’s plush bed, nearly laying down if not for his elbows shakily supporting him. Asmo smiled as much as he could around Mammon’s cock as he took it deeper into his mouth, looking up in hopes of meeting his lust-filled eyes. Mammon kept his head craned back and his eyes screwed shut at the intense sensations the younger demon was subjecting him to. Asmo took all of him in his mouth and down his throat, jouncing in a well-practiced rhythm. One of his hands was wrapped around the base of Mammon’s cock and the other lightly tugged at his balls. Mammon keened and moaned, toes curling and uncurling, as he fought to keep himself together. He unfurled with a drawn out moan, only broken up by the sharp intakes of air as his body jerked, hands fisted into the sheets. Asmo moaned around Mammon’s cock, closed his eyes, and drank in every last bit of him.

With a small _pop_ , Asmo took his mouth from the softening head and licked his lips, looking up at Mammon with his eyes glazed over. They were both breathing heavily. Mammon was intoxicated by the intensity and quickness of his release and Asmo by experiencing yet another unraveling of another being under his ministrations.

Asmo tucked Mammon back into his pants and did up the zipper and belt buckle. Once he was done, he stood up from his kneeling position and sat on the bed next to where Mammon lay. Mammon was regaining full awareness of the situation, his brain no longer clouded by lust, and he brought the back of his hands up to cover his flushed face.

“There, there,” Asmo cooed, “Doesn’t that feel _so much_ better?”

He lightly tugged on Mammon’s arm and the older demon sat up suddenly, both hands covering his face now.

“I, uh… I gotta go,” Mammon scurried out of the room, too embarrassed to face the music.

“You could just admit your feelings for them, you know!” Asmo called out to the demon, wondering if he even heard him with how quickly he left the room.

Back in the relative comfort of his own room again, Mammon thought back on the brief encounter. The heat that coiled itself around him finally subsided enough, but he was still in a strange afterglow. Mammon figured Asmo had to be good at what he did, being the Avatar of Lust and all, _But damn,_ he thought, he didn’t expect him to be _that_ good.


End file.
